


Be Not Ashamed

by AvatarMN



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bargaining, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Coercion, Consensual Violence, Crying, Faustian Bargain, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Oaths & Vows, Obsession, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rape, Rejection, Rescue, Rimming, Saving the World, Sexual Identity, Shame, Slut Shaming, Snow and Ice, Snowballing, South America, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violation, Violence, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch's obsession with Jack comes to a victory by Faustian bargain, and apparent satisfaction. Pitch has won the battle, but will he win the war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Not Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com) added on 2014-04-20.

"We've defeated you again, Pitch. So why in the _hell_ are you smiling?"

The villain lay prone on the snow, looking up at Jack Frost, who pinned the Nightmare King with one bare foot on his chest.

"Oh, Jack..." Pitch chuckled, "I haven't lost at all. Things are going absolutely according to plan. I have you exactly where I want you," the white fingers of one pale hand tenderly curled around the Guardian's ankle, and Jack's staff whipped around to press threateningly into Pitch's throat.

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded.

"Don't you..." Pitch rasped, and Jack released the pressure from Pitch's throat. He coughed, and resumed, "Don't you wonder why your friend Toothiana never answered the call?"

Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he pivoted to face the other Guardians. North, Bunnymund, and the Sandman exchanged worried glances. The four of them had converged here, near the peak of Villarrica in the mountains of Chile, after the Nightmare King had visited them all in a dream. He claimed to have found an lost, ancient Atlantean weapon that he intended to drop into the active volcano, causing an explosion that would black out a quarter of the Earth. Hundreds of millions of people would suffer nightmares for over 100 years.

North cleared his throat and held the orb he'd taken from Pitch up to one eye, squinting. "Honestly, Jack... I think this is child's marble. A shooter. Made of agate, if I am not very much mistaken."

"Oh, mate..." Bunnymund groaned. "Please don't tell me he said he was going to destroy a continent with a _toy_ , and we just fell for it!"

"This was a distraction?" Jack knelt down and clutched Pitch's robes in both fists, he shouted into the man's placid face, "Where is Tooth?!"

"She is safe. And she has company," Pitch drawled. He made a show of holding his hands harmlessly out to his sides, and said "Reach into the left pocket of my robe." 

Jack scowled, and slowly reached into Pitch's pocket. He drew out two items, one by one. An iridescent green and blue feather... and, to Jack's horror, the torn-off head of a plush rabbit. "This is Sophie's. She doesn't go anywhere without it. What have you done?!"

Pitch grinned serenely, in the face of Jack's rage. "That sweet little girl, and her dear brother, are perfectly fine. In the care of Toothiana. Watched over by my minions. Quite unharmed, but also quite trapped. However... in order for them to stay safe, and if they are ever to be released, they will need your help. Please give me the item in my other pocket."

Jack retrieved a cell phone from Pitch's robe, and dropped it into his hand. Pitch pushed a few buttons, and gave it back. It was a video call, and Jamie and Tooth's faces appeared on the screen.

"Tooth! Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine, Jack. We haven't been hurt, but I have no idea where we are. I was knocked out, and there are no windows."

"Jamie, what joke did I tell you after the hockey game last weekend?" Jack had to know this wasn't a recording. A question about their safety would have been anticipated.

"Um... 'Did you hear the one about the cannibal who said the clown tasted funny?'"

"That's it."

"Jack, don't do..."

Pitch snatched the phone and clicked it off. "Let's make a deal, Mister Frost."

"What do you want?"

"It's very simple. An hour of your time."

"An hour?" Jack scoffed, "You can't be serious. What's the catch? What'll we be doing?"

"Come closer," Pitch whispered. Jack bent down. "Closer," the man in black whispered. Jack snorted and leaned until Pitch hissed into his ear.

"Whatever I want."

Jack recoiled in amazement. The lust in Pitch's voice was unmistakable.

"Ey!" North called out. "What is going on?"

Jack kept his back to North, but held up a hand to tell him to wait. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You will submit to my every satisfaction," Pitch murmured. He trailed the tips of his fingers down the front of Jack's sweatshirt, and hooked his hand into waistband of Jack's pants. Jack swiftly jumped to his feet.

" _Jaaaack_ ," Bunnymund's voice sing-songed in warning, "What did he just say?"

"Stop!" Jack held his hand up again, firmly he said "Wait." Jack flipped his hood up, and bowed his head for a few moments. He looked up and met Pitch's eyes again. "How can I trust you to keep your word?"

Pitch licked his sharp teeth. "I have planned for an unbreakable contract. We can both be absolutely confident that the other will keep his word. For you see, we will take blood oaths, and the blue moon will be our witness," he indicated the sky with a small flourish of his hand. 

Jack looked up, and beheld the moon, full and bright. Pitch was right, it was a blue moon; there had already been another full moon at the beginning of that month. Jack was aware that there was an ancient and powerful spell in place. A blood oath witnessed by the blue moon was sacrosanct. The promise could not be broken, the oath-taker would be magically compelled to fulfill it. 

"Lets do it," Jack said. Pitch's eyes sparkled with excitement, and he conjured his scythe. He pricked the palm of his right hand with it, drawing black blood. Jack held his own right hand to be cut, welling up red blood. They clasped their bleeding hands together, tightly.

"You will submit to my will for the term of one hour," Pitch began.

"I will submit to your will for the term of one hour," Jack continued. "You will release Jamie, Sophie, and myself at the end of the term, alive and unharmed. And you will never bother my friends and family again."

"Oh, Jack. No. I want more if I'm going promise all that."

"You will never bother Jamie and Sophie again."

"I will release Toothiana and the children alive and unharmed, and you, alive and _not permanently_ harmed, at the end of the term. I will never bother Jamie and Sophie again."

"By my blood, under the blue moon, so I swear."

"By my blood, under the blue moon, so I swear."

The air pressure around them suddenly dropped, then came rushing back. There was a whooshing sound, then a thump, and the two men's hair fluttered around their heads.

"It is done!" Pitch's voice rose in triumph. He touched Jack's chin with his bleeding hand, and kissed him on the mouth. Jack held stiff as a board.

"My God, Jack!" North exclaimed.

"It's alright, Santa. I do what I have to, to protect my family," Jack responded with cold conviction. "Leave us." Pitch folded his arms around Jack possessively.

"If you think we're leaving you alone with that psychopath, you're out of your frost-bitten mind!" Bunnymund cried. "We haven't promised a damned thing!"

"Go and get Tooth and the kids, Bunny!" Jack shouted, "I've made my decision, and you're not going to mess this up! It's a good deal."

"A good deal? Let's stop dancing around this, that pile of dung is gonna _rape_ you!"

"I've accepted that, and you're going to have to accept it, too. Now that I know what he's capable of, I have to make sure Jamie and Sophie will always be safe. _Go. Get. The. KIDS!_ "

"Jack," Santa interjected, "One of us is staying, and that is final. He is under unbreakable oath, but what if there is some kind of trick down his sleeve?"

"I want it to be Sandy, then." Jack had an intuition about the Sandman. He had a strong suspicion that the cheerful, silly-seeming little man hid dark depths, and had seen it all. In fact, Jack felt sure that Sandy must have been the keeper of Nightmares in the beginning, but somehow Pitch came along and that portion of Sandy's responsibility cleaved to the new Nightmare King. Sandy could take anything. Tooth probably could as well. But despite more rugged apperances, the Guardians of Wonder and Hope were soft and breakable. They couldn't see this. "That's acceptable, Pitch?"

"It is," Pitch replied. He addressed North and Bunnymund, "Your friends are in Shanghai. Fearlings will accompany you, and lead you to them when you arrive. I will know if they see you do anything unauthorized. Tunnel and sleigh, no teleport." It would take the two of them forever to try and locate Tooth and the kids in a city the size of Shanghai without their escorts. And the trip alone would take a half an hour each way to get to the other side of the world, whether they used Santa's sleigh or Bunny's tunnels.

"Pitch Black," Santa's voice rumbled, "If anyone dies tonight, you are next. That is my oath."

"Believe it, shit-stain," Bunny snarled.

Pitch's eyes widened, "I do." 

"We love you, Jack," North said, climbing into his sleigh. 

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat, "You can return, but don't bring the kids here."

"Of course not, Jack."

Bunny just stared at Jack sadly. He thumped the ground with his foot twice, and a tunnel opened. He jumped into it, and Santa steered his sleigh in after. Fearlings slithered out of the shadows and slipped into the tunnel behind them, and it promptly closed.

Sandy stayed. His face was solemn as he and Jack made doleful eye contact. Jack threw his staff to Sandy, and the round little man caught it. Jack nodded curtly, and Sandy nodded back. He made a sign with his hands, and sand swirled into the shape of an hourglass, which promptly turned upside-down.

"Mine at last," Pitch hissed. 

He abruptly shoved Jack hard with both hands, and the Guardian landed on his back in the shallow snow with a surprised grunt. Pitch held his arms straight out at his sides, and his robe appeared to liquify, running like oil down his body, and puddling under his feet. The shadows that always seemed drape him fell with the robe, and the Nightmare King's naked body, hard and white as alabaster, shone brightly in the moonlight. Pitch's chest swelled as he saw Jack's eyes widen at the size and shape of his erect endowment. 

He raised his scythe above his head, and began spinning it. When it stopped, he now held a small sickle. Pitch knelt between Jack's legs, and roughly snatched the waistband of Jack's pants with one hand, and lifted Jack's lower body off the ground. Jack cried out in panic as Pitch thrust the sickle through Jack's legs, and hooked the sharp end into his waistband at the back. In one quick motion, he jerked the blade forward and around. The fabric of Jack's pants gave easily to the razor sharpness, splitting open from back to front, and cutting the tight pants neatly in two. 

Pitch purred his appreciation as Jack's cock and balls were exposed to the air. Pink, plump treats against the white snow. He gave them a brief fondle with both hands, and enjoyed the shocked look on Jack's face.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fTzcoyU.png)

  


"Lift your legs. Hold your knees to your chest," Pitch ordered. Jack hesitated, his brow knitted in fear and embarrassment. Pitch did _not_ hesitate, he slapped Jack hard across the face. The Guardian gasped loudly and held his burning cheek with one hand, and cocked a fist with the other. Unconcerned, Pitch just smiled and said "I expect you to comply with my orders immediately."

Jack trembled all over, and then his fist and expression relaxed. He hooked his hands behind his knees, and pulled them up to his shoulders. Pitch took only a moment to admire the view. Fine white fuzz lined Jack's pink crack, and that little candy rosebud in the middle. He buried his face in the cleft and started lapping at Jack's opening. 

"Mmmm... So sweet," Pitch crooned. "But patience was never my strong point, and you've kept me waiting so long, boy..." he gave the hole one last sloppy lick, then pried it slightly open with his thumbs and hawked a wad into the gape. Pitch rose up, and Jack's knees fell over Pitch's shoulders. Pitch grasped his very fat, engorged cock with one hand, and guided the tip to his target. He spared a quick glance at Jack's terrified expression. The Nightmare King's alien member was ribbed, and it though it came to a narrow point at the tip, it bulged dramatically to the size of a large orange in the middle.

"Oh shit, wai- _AAAAHHHHH!_ " the Guardian screamed, and bucked as Pitch thrust cruelly all the way into him. Pitch's strong arms flexed, and Pitch held Jack's legs to his own chest, Jack's knees squeezed to either side of Pitch's head, as Jack tried to throw him off. 

Pitch shifted his weight to pin Jack to the ground, and the Nightmare King grumbled "Stop struggling." Jack felt his straining muscles seem to turn to jelly. Despite the agony, he wasn't able to fight. For the first time, the spell acted to force his compliance. Jack exhaled a ragged sob, feeling absolute helplessness for the first time since the day over 300 years ago when he drowned.

A thrill rose through Pitch, and he drank in Jack's fear. The potent emotion fueling and spurring his rapid thrusts in and out of Jack's pliant body. He closely watched Jack's face, but the boy wouldn't make eye contact, and Jack's face slowly slid into a blank expression as Pitch neared his finish. The Nightmare King panted like an animal into Jack's ear as he came deep inside the Guardian's battered hole. 

Jack lay still as Pitch relaxed on top of him for a few moments, before raising himself up on his hands and sighing in blissful satisfaction. Jack grimaced as Pitch sucked at his neck, scraping those shark-like teeth over the soft skin. Then Pitch began to kiss and lick the tears off of Jack's eyes and cheeks. His wriggling tongue slithering over Jack's eyelashes. 

Pitch pulled his softened cock out of Jack's body, and sat back on his heels. Jack's asshole stung and throbbed so bad, and he raised himself up to look down between his legs. There were a few dark spots in the snow, and he followed them to rest his gaze between Pitch's legs. The deflated slab of white flesh was straighter and no longer ribbed. But it was covered in a viscous film of black slime, streaked with a little bit of red. So Pitch's semen was black, too. And Jack had bled. Jack flopped back down into the snow, and pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes. At least his hand had healed. Jack considered the fact that he had already died once. Even without securing Pitch's oath, he might not have been able to do Jack permanent harm, and almost certainly couldn't kill Jack under any circumstances. Jack twitched when he felt Pitch's hands stroke his thighs.

"Look at me, Jack Frost," Pitch murmured. Jack uncovered his eyes and glared at Pitch. "How do you feel?" Pitch inquired softly.

"I fucking hate you," Jack snarled. Pitch had the nerve to look distressed for a split second, before that smug grin crawled over his face again. 

"Aaaawwwwww," Pitch simpered. "Sweatshirt off, please," he 'asked', and Jack pulled his hoodie over his head. Pitch peeled one half of Jack's ruined pants off of one of his legs, and then the other. 

"I'm sorry. I can be nice," his hands gently stroked up Jack's thighs, over across his hips, and tickled his ribs. Pitch stretched out and nuzzled his face against Jack's belly. He had the impulse to bite and burrow deeper. Much deeper. But when he opened his mouth wide, he suddenly felt very dizzy and began to black out. When his lips slackened closed, his strength began flowing back, and he grunted in surprise. Hmmm. Saved by the spell. 

Pitch rolled his eyes up to look at Jack. The boy's face showed mild confusion. He'd felt something happen to Pitch. The Nightmare King held eye contact, and closed the thumb and forefinger of one of his wandering hands around the base of Jack's soft penis. Pitch bared his sharp teeth, and was rewarded with the widening of Jack's big blue eyes as his cock was lifted toward Pitch's mouth. The Nightmare King didn't suffer another swoon, because he was only teasing. Interesting.

"Just kidding," Pitch purred, and kissed the rim of Jack's foreskin. He peeled his lips back in a wide grimace, exposing rows of sharp teeth. He ground his jaw back and forth a few times, and sparks began to fly. When he stopped, his teeth had been blunted, and were human in appearance. "I can be very nice, indeed," he cooed, retracting Jack's foreskin and licking at the sensitive underside of the head.

Pitch drew Jack's entire penis into his mouth, and began to suck on it. Jack's angry pulse hammered in his head, and throbbed in his torn asshole, and all he felt was the urge to throw up. Pitch was almost as cool-blooded as himself, and his hateful mouth made Jack think of nothing other than a tin of stinking fish guts. 

Pitch growled and spat out the stubbornly limp member, and flicked an evil glare up at Jack's pinched face. He grasped Jack's dick in one hand, and closed his lips around the head again, and began to stroke the shaft and lick firmly at the tip. Finally Jack's body began to respond, hardening. Pitch moaned, and worked the cock as best as he could. Alternating between deep swallows, and the stroke and polish technique. Jack never rewarded him with the touch of his hands, and that offended Pitch. But eventually the boy gasped and squirmed a little, and filled his mouth with come. Pitch held it there, and crawled up over Jack. 

Through cracked eyelids, Jack saw Pitch's face coming toward his, and he turned sideways. Pitch grabbed Jack's chin and turned him back, and laid a messy but gentle kiss on his lips. Jack didn't try to resist as Pitch's tongue slipped past his lips and Jack's mouth filled with his own load. Pitch continued to deeply but softly kiss him until they had swallowed all of it. Then Pitch rolled both of them onto their sides, the snow caking on their cold skin, and pulled Jack's back to his own front, drawing them into a spooning position. He was cuddling! Jack couldn't contain his incredulity.

"What... _the HELL are you doing?_ " Jack scoffed. 

Pitch only hesitated for a moment. "Wasn't that marvelous? Now you must see what you're missing by not joining me. We belong together, you and I. We're the same, you don't have anything in common with those sanctimonious, squeamish prigs. I've proven our chemistry." The boy went completely tense all over, and Pitch rose up on one elbow and turned him onto his back.

"Are you fucking _serious?_ " Jack spat in Pitch's face. "You are! You really are so delusional!" His laughter rang in Pitch's ears. Pitch sat upright and covered them with his hands. 

_"STOP!"_ he shrieked, standing. He grabbed the Guardian by his arms and jerked him to his feet. "I've taken you! Spoiled you! _You are mine!_ " He shook Jack violently.

When Jack's vision cleared, his eyes landed on Sandy. The little man unfolded his legs, and floated down to the ground. He took one determined step forward. Jack's hand rose, palm out, signaling the Sandman to stay back. Jack checked the hourglass, and saw it was half-expired. He gritted his teeth and went ahead, anyway. Jack Frost was nothing if not reckless.

" _Yours_? You are _nothing_ to me. You never _will_ be anything to me. _Spoiled?_ What are you blabbering about? Do you think I'm a virgin, or something?"

"Aren't you?"

"I wasn't even before I died," Jack snorted. "I'm certainly not now."

Pitch trembled with fury. " _SLUT!_ ", he roared. He lunged at Jack, grasping for his throat with both hands, but his eyes rolled and he fell on Jack, dragging him back to ground. The Nightmare King quickly came back to his senses, and he wrestled with Jack. He endured the boy's knees and gouging fingernails until his own cock was engorged again, and leaking. Then he hissed "Enough!" Jack went limp. 

"Ass in the air, like the whore that you are!" Pitch demanded. Jack got to his hands and knees and arched his back. Pitch seized his hips, and jabbed the tip of his cock into Jack's barely healed asshole. With one mighty thrust, he drove that horrible knot straight through Jack's anal ring, ripping it again. Jack roared and collapsed to his elbows, bowing his head into the snow. With only a couple of grinding motions against Jack's rump, Pitch climaxed, grunting and groaning through clenched teeth. He folded his body over Jack's and put his lips against Jack's ear.

"Which of the Guardians fucked you before me?" Pitch hissed.

Jack struggled to catch his breath. "I've made love with _all_ of the Guardians," he rasped, defiant. But Jack couldn't stifle a whimper as Pitch slowly drew his half-swollen prick out of his abused hole.

"You really are a filthy tramp. Turn around, you dog, and lick my cock clean," Pitch ordered. He sat back on his heels and Jack crawled into his lap. Jack lifted the slimy penis and began to lick. He grimaced. The alien's semen tasted bitter and soapy, much like cilantro. Then there was the metallic flavor of Jack's own blood. Jack was thankful that he didn't eat, so there were no other contributions. Pitch stroked and pet his hair, encouraging him to not miss a spot. Jack was dismayed that by the time he was done, the goddamned thing was hard again.

"Suck it," Pitch directed. Jack sneered at him dubiously, but took the tip in, and opened wide. His teeth were a problem before his gag reflex was. Still, Pitch held Jack's head and pushed until Jack thought either his teeth or his jaw would break. Pitch gave up and complained, "You're useless. Sit on it."

Jack wiped drool from his chin, and climbed astride Pitch. He checked the hourglass. Pitch may have unlimited stamina, but the time would be up soon. Jack made brief eye contact with the Sandman, and the sympathy and strength he found there shored him up. So much that when he bit his lip and impaled himself on Pitch's member, he kept silent and almost managed not to start crying.

Pitch shivered as Jack's tears landed on his face. He held Jack's hips and rocked the boy gently back and forth. It was stimulating, pulling against the knot without dislodging it. "Just like that, Snowflake," he purred. He released Jack's hips, and the Guardian continued rocking. Pitch gulped, "Yes... I still love you. I'll _always_ love you. _Others_ will judge you, look down on you."

Jack covered his face with both hands. His shoulders trembled. He rocked. Pitch stroked Jack's pink skin, touching him wherever he could reach. He pet Jack's silky white pubic hair, and fondled his soft cock and balls.

"I _understand_ your shame. I _gave_ it to you. Your shame doesn't repulse me like it will others, because I _own_ it. It is our _bond_ ," Pitch explained softly. His boy continued to tremble and rock, and cup his hands over his face, but his member remained spent. Pitch, however, climaxed once again. He rode the waves of pleasure as they rolled over him. He lay still and closed his eyes for a few moments, until his cock sagged and slipped out of his boy's opening. Unstopped fluid oozed over his balls, tickling. 

Slowly, Jack stood. Pitch's arms fell to his sides. He smiled and looked up as the boy moved his hands from his face. Pitch barely had time to recognize the rage that contorted it, before Jack stomped on him.

Jack heard a satisfying crunch as he felt Pitch's nose break under his heel. The Nightmare King howled and rolled away. The term of the oath had expired.

"I _told_ you, you're _nothing_ to me!" Jack shouted, "I'm not ashamed! _You're_ the filthy dog! You're a piece of shit rapist, and _you_ can wallow in guilt for the rest of your miserable life! I'm _proud_ of myself!" 

Pitch scrambled to his feet, coughing black blood all over himself. "I _fucked you for an hour!_ Made you _come!_ Bled and bred your asshole and then _forced you to eat the spunk off my cock!_ You are my bitch!"

Jack laughed, "I don't accept any stigma. I took a beating in order to save my loved ones. That's _all_ this was to me. I've taken beatings before, and I'll proabably take them again."

"Oooh, yeeesss..." Pitch drawled, "You can count on more 'beatings'. You see, I've found your weakness. And there are a _lot_ more children in the world." 

Jack was thunderstruck.

"Sandy!" Jack called, and caught his staff when the little Guardian threw it to him. "You've chosen the wrong victim this time, if you expect me to be ruined. There aren't going to be any nightmares for me, Boogey Man. I won't even remember you after you're _dead_..." Jack swept his staff, and an array of icicles flew at Pitch.

Pitch deflected a few of them, but one sunk into his left shoulder. He was shaken to the core, way off his game. Damn this insolent whelp!

"You have ruined everything..." Pitch snarled. He pulled the icicle from his shoulder, and when he looked up, Jack was already on him. How the blazes did he move so fast? The boy's fingers clutched his hair, and the most horrible cold began to spread over his scalp and down his face.

Jack had a split second to enjoy the terror that overtook Pitch's eyes, before the two of them fell into a shadow, and Pitch vanished. Leaving behind only a handful of crystallized hair.

Sandy trotted up to Jack, and gave him his hoodie. Jack set down his staff, and tied the sweatshirt around his waist, knotting the arms off to the side of one hip. Jack scowled at the shadow Pitch escaped through, until Sandy touched his arm. Jack looked down at his friend and smiled. He sat down on the ground, crossed his legs, gathered the little man into his lap, and folded his arms around Sandy.

They waited in comfortable silence.

Finally, a tunnel opened and the sleigh popped out. Bunny called Jack's name and leapt from the back seat before the reindeer skidded to a stop, and he bounded toward them. Sandy floated out of Jack's lap, and Bunny crouched in front of Jack.

"Jack..." Bunny reached out to put his paws on Jack's shoulders, then pulled them back, unsure how Jack would react to being touched, or what do do with all that bare skin.

"I'm alright," Jack assured him, reaching out his own hands, and letting Bunny help him up.

"Yeah?" Bunny exhaled.

North approached, and laid one big hand on top of Jack's head. Jack touched it, and looked up at the big man and gave a half smile. "Tooth has taken the children home, to Burgess," North explained.

"Good," Jack nodded, relieved. "Good." 

"Is there anything you need?" North asked.

"Yes," Jack answered, firmly. "I _definitely_ need your help. Because Pitch Black needs _killing_ , and there's no time to waste."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com).
> 
> I didn't read any of the books until after I wrote this story. When I did, I learned that in _Bunnymund_ Pitch has a base in a volcano in the Andes, and that for a brief time near the end of _Toothiana_ the Guardians resolved to kill Pitch. Imagine my surprise!
> 
> I neeever thought I'd ever write a rape story in a million years. Then I had the idea that it would be cool if there was a story where a rape victim rejected all stigma and didn't feel any differently about the attack than any other kind of violence that superhero types shrug off on a regular basis. I thought it would be great to see a victim be unashamed, and instead reflect it back at the rapist and ruin everything for the bastard.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Yes, precious.


End file.
